Jun Hyo Sung
Perfil *'Nombre: '전효성 / Jun Hyo Sung (Jeon Hyo Seong). thumb|274px|Hyosung *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Bailarina, MC, Modelo. *'Apodo: Idola de las encías, Hyo, Gummy Smile, Flawless Diva, Chica Bagel, Jeonyoncé. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Cheongju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '160cm. *'Peso: 45kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra. *'Agencia: TS Entertainment'' '' Biografía Empezó a trabajar de temprana edad, destribuyendo diários, para ayudar a su família que pasaba por momentos difíciles. Empezó cuando estaba en el 3er grado de la primária, como todos en su família hacian eso, ella lo encontró normal, lo hiso por 3 años, y dijo: "Yo encontraba bueno eso, pues senti que estaba creciendo con el trabajo duro". Su salário era de $12 doláres, y su plata la guardava para comprarle regalos a sus padres, y comprar sus útilez de escuela. Siempre fue una chica muy popular entre sus amigos, por bailar y cantar muy bien, a ella le gustaba presentarse para las personas, y siempre bailava en los cumpleaños de sus amigos, para ellos. Antiguamente no pensava en ser cantante, hasta que en el 6do grado de la secundária, ese amor empezo a florecer, y sus amigos la ayudaban a hacer ese sueño real. Fue la líder del club de baile en el colégio, dónde realizaron muchos performances. Ella entonces decidió prestar una audición para ser cantante y bailarina. Al princípio no quería decirle a sus padres, pero al final les contó. Ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso, pero vieron como Hyosung estaba trabajando duro, y juntando plata para ir a Seúl a una audición, entonces la dejaron ir y le dieron su apoyo. Hyosung trabajo muy duro, mismo con muchos fracasos. En 2005 fue la ganadora del concurso de canto "Battle Sinhwa". Se suponía que su debut iba a ser con un grupo llamado "Five Girls" con G.NA, UEE, Yubin y JiWon pero la agencia del grupo en ese entonces (Good Entertainment) quebró antes de su debut. Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows - (SBS - 2012) cameo Vídeos Musicales *Bang & Zelo - Never Give Up (2011) Colaboraciones *Bang & Zelo - Never Give Up (Parte del coro) (2011) *My Boo - Untouchable feat. Hyosung & Sunhwa (2009) Programas de TV *'''2011: Oh! My School *'2011:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' Weekly Idol Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Secret **'Posicion:' Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina Princípal. * Tipo ideal: "Me gustan los chicos que son protectores conmigo. Me gusta el tipo de hombre que odie a cualquier otro tipo de chica, y que ame solamente a mi, quiero a un chico que me controle. Yo espero que el chico me ame en paz". *Su padre murió de un cáncer de pulmón cuando ella era una trainer. Su familia no le avisó para protegerla, es por eso que ella se esfuerza mucho para estar a cargo de su familia como lo hizo su padre. *Es Fangirl de Logan Lerman. * Jeon Hyosung de SECRET fue apodada "ídolo de las encías" por su sonrisa súper amplia en KBS 2TV "100 out of 100". El director comentó: "Se muestran las encías en exceso, lo que en realidad puede ser negativo para los anuncios". Luego trató 'arreglar' su sonrisa, intentando no mostrar sus encías en la medida de lo posible, lo que llevo a Eunhyuk a comentar: "¡Los 9 millones de personas con sonrisas con demasiadas encías de toda la nación se levantarán y harán una rebelión!", causando en el estudio un estallido en risas. * Participó del proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de la SBS Gayo Daejun 2012, haciendo parte del sub-grupo temporal "Dazzling Red" junto a Hyorin de Sistar, HyunA de 4minute, Nana de After School, y Nicole de KARA. * Cree que su mejor atributo físico son sus encías. * Ella confesó ser muy crítica con realción a su peso. *Es considerada "Chica Bagel" (Cara de Bebé con Cuerpo Glamuroso). En Weekly Idol la llamaron para felicitarla por haber sido elegida número uno. * En un programa de radio, Nam Woo Hyun dijo que su hermano es un verdadero fan de Hyosung. *Aparece en el video 'Never Give Up' de Bang & Zelo con el papel femenino principal. *Pesaba 50 kg desde su debut, pero ultimamente ha perdido 5 kg manteniendo aún su busto. *Tiene una hermana mayor y una menor. *Fue líder del club de baile en la escuela media. * Kim Him Chan dijo que ella acerca mucho a su tipo ideal de chica. Le gustan las chicas con características maternales y que se preocupan por el estilo también. * Es la chica ideal de Lee Ki Kwang. *Ella nombra a sus fans como My Babies. * Mir la eligió como su chica ideal, en un programa mencionó que cambiaba numerosamente de chica ideal pero que Hyosung siempre fue su chica ideal, también menciono que le encantaba su sonrisa y que a pensado en ella antes de dormir. * Es cercana a Min de Miss A, cuando se encuentran se les ve conversando amenamente, tambien es muy cercana al grupo Rainbow ,Ji Won de SPICA, Hyuna de 4minute, UEE de After School y G.NA. *En la noche del 11 de Diciembre del 2012 tuvieron un accidente; Zinger, segun reportes, sufrio una perforacion de un pulmon y una costilla fracturada. Las demas tambien sufrieron heridas, pero, hasta ahora, no se sabe la gravedad de sus lesiones. Comunicado oficial de TS Ent. Sunhwa, Hyosung, Jieun y el manager que manejaban la camioneta, han salido del hospital, continúa en cama Zinger, por sus costillas rotas y pulmón lastimado. Las actividades del grupo serán cambiadas de acuerdo a la salud de las integrantes. Se informó que las chicas se dirigian a Jamshil y su furgoneta golpeó contra una placa de hielo, se deslizo por la carretera con curvas, chocando contra la barandilla derecha y se volcó. Hyosung resultó gravemente herida, pero fue Zinger la que sufrió las peores lesiones con fractura de costilla y un pulmon herido. * En Strong Heart, JiEun contó acerca del accidente que tuvieron las chicas de Secret y como Hyosung la protegió, lastimándose nuevamente la pierna, siendo Jieun la integrante menos herida. *Es ahora la modelo oficial de la marca de ropa interior “Yes”. *En una entrevista le preguntaron quién dentro del grupo B.A.P se acerca a su tipo ideal, y escogió a Jongup debido a que baila realmente bien y tiene una personalidad amable. *En el programa de la KBS Generation Sympathy Saturday dijo que quiere casarse a la edad de 32 años. *Le gustaria trabajar un día con el cantante, Justin Timberlake. *Su grupo masculino favorito es Shinhwa, dijo que siempre se pone muy anciosa cuando ellos lanzan algun sencillo. *Es una gran fan del actor Kang Dong Won, dice que cuando escucha su nombre, su corazón se dispara. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Cyworld *Twitter Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarina Categoría:KPresentador